Untitled 1 Celibacy and Sobriety
by pinkminx
Summary: EDITED AND UPDATED! Rube sends the fab four on a group reap to a hotel hosting a group dynamics and relationship seminar/conference. Mason/George mostly please please give feedback
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic- if you like it please leave a comment.

This story continues with:

Untitled #2: You win some, You lose some

Untitled #3: The saga continues REWORKED- there are two versions of Untitled #3 both still available let me know which you like

-The week started off like any other, well the same as it had for the past three years- obligatory breakfast at the Das Waffle House followed by a rush across town and a race against the clock to my desk at the deceivingly titled 'Happy Time'. No sooner had my ass hit the swivel chair, my ever watchful boss Dolores with her big – and ever observant eyes swooped upon my cubical.

"Millie, Mille, Millie… whatever are we going to do with you," Dolorous paused and looked at her watch with an exaggerated movement, her brow stitched in disappointment "You're late again Millie , you know we can't tolerate that type of tardiness here, especially with the senior staff. You _know_ I hold you in high regards but your slacking off at work is starting be picked up by," Dolores paused and placed her right hand over the side of her mouth as if she were whispering and pointed her left hand to the ceiling, she finished the rest of the sentence in an overly loud whisper "the powers above".

- The powers above? Believe me Dolorie-dear I have worked for the powers above for a long time now and let me tell you- my tardiness is pretty low on their list of things to be concerned about. I realised she was waiting for a valid excuse to my lateness, and the AA one had been done to death.

"I'm sorry Dolorous, really I am it's just that," George paused playing for time, wishing, hoping, _praying_ that something would save her from yet another business ethics speech "that…" she stuttered again, her eyes darting from Dolorous to the desk.

- I was trapped like a mouse against the wall, and Dolorous was the cat, I glanced back at her knowing I was stretching for an excuse, her eyebrow slowly creeping to a peak- was she actually enjoying this?

The phone rang, without thinking Georgia let the relief spread across her face- too soon- dear old Dolorous caught whiff and the disappointment was evident "I can't save you, you know Millie, you're a valued employee but even good eggs can go bad, and I can't keep making allowances for you." She turned her back, shaking her head and walked towards reception.

-Shit, I know I didn't really owe anything to Happy Time or Dolorous for that matter this was after all my _second_ job and my first was absolute priority, but she had struck a chord, I felt horrible.

George let out an audible sigh and slumped into her chair.

-Oh crap the phone.

"Good morning, you've called Happy Time temporary services; this is g-Millie,"

"Georgie girl- oh pardon its 9-5, Millie dear, you nearly slipped on that one lucky it was only me" the British accent crooned over the line, she let out a sigh of relief, not exactly the distraction she was hoping for but not the worst by far

"Mason, what's up?"

"Its Rube, he wants us to meet at the waffle house in halfa….and I need a lift- I'm near your work on a reap, can I meet you there?"

"I can't, I've just been torn a new asshole by Dolorous for being so late and if I skip out now, I'm likely to get fired- is it that important cant it wait for lunch?"

"Sorry Georgie, Rube said it was urgent- major mass reap or something, you gotta be there love"

-I looked at the clock- 10:50 am, Shit I really was late over an hour, that's probably a record, there's no wonder Dolores had her big (brown?) knickers in a twist.

"Okay I'll meet you at my car soon"

"Cheers I'll see you then"

George slowly stuck her head over the cubicle and did a 360 turn of the office; Dolorous was still at reception talking with Crystal. She realised she couldn't sneak out unnoticed. She bent down and retrieved her purse off the floor slowly rising from her seat, and began the journey to the elevators desperately searching for a reason to go home.

Just as she arrived at Dolorous and began to open her mouth for the tried and tested excuse of yet another relapse, the lift opened and Mason strode out of the elevator.

-It was the first I had seen him in over a month- Rube had informed us that he had been temporarily moved to natural disasters division to help with the backlog after a massive hurricane on the south coast. It was also the first time that I had seen him evidently clean, shaven and by the looks of it sober; he scrubbed up quite well.

He greeted George with a smile and flipped her a small red coin.

"One month sober, thanks to you" he proclaimed rather audibly, taking an exaggerated bow, I noticed everyone in the reception area was now focussed on him.

-Dolorous turned her head from me to Mason and back to me again as a smile spread across her face, I could see the gears clicking in her head. Mason had just provided me with a new excuse to get out of work- I was now his apparent sponsor, the only relapses that Dolorous now needed to know about were his.

A small, but very gracious smile tugged at the corners of Georgia's mouth.

"I knew you could do it"

"Well Millie, I'm so proud of you, a sheep is now a Sheppard"

"Dolorous, I know its last minute and I know I was late but our AA group is…"

"Going on a self discovery camp…for the week" Mason chimed in

Dolorous smiled warmly

- I didn't know that this AA lie would come in so handy, I suppose I'm lucky that Dolores's sordid path included a major coke habit in the 80's.

"Well I think you deserve it, you do have a few weeks annual leave that have been sitting waiting to be used."

"Thanks Dolorous" She replied pushing Mason to the open elevator "see you next week"

*****

"I thought I said I'd meet you at the car, and where did you get this chip- Is it real, is it yours?" George enquired turning it between her fingers inspecting the engravings

- It sure as hell looked real

"Well it's nice to see you too, by the looks of it me coming up here has just gotten you out of a week of work- not just the afternoon, and," Mason paused, straightened up his brown tailored leather jacket, fixed his scarf and pulled himself to full height "yes, I'll have you know I have been clean for a whole month- and I've never felt better" he added with a cheeky grin

George cocked her head to the side and looked up at him meeting his gaze, "who is she?" she asked as a half smile crept across her face "please say it isn't Daisy; I thought you were over that"

Mason's grin flickered slightly "There isn't a girl this time, and I'm actually quite hurt" the grin was replaced with a mischievous smile as he clutched his right hand over the left breast pocket of his jacket feigning heartache.

As they descended to the bottom floor the doors slid open and he picked her up in a bear hug embrace and swept her out of the elevator and spun around the lobby in one swift movement.

"Ah Georgie girl, it's good to be back- and you know I actually missed you on my working holiday" he said as he set me down before grabbing the front door and holding it open.

George walked the rest of the block to her car in silence as Mason filled her in on the happenings of south coast and the culture.

*****

They arrived at the waffle house ten minutes later after a good run through traffic and noted that they were the first to arrive, followed closely by Rube and Roxie with Daisy bringing up the rear.

"This had better be important Rube I had a very important lunch date I had to set back" Daisy stated as she pulled out her beloved compact and began to touch up her makeup.

-Oh Daisy her world was one important lunch date after the other, she skipped from wealthy man to wealthy man only stopping long enough to see what they could do for her, ripping out the hearts of those who had little or none to give

"Don't worry Daisy I'm sure he won't mind being blown after lunch instead of before" Mason quickly replied, without taking his eyes off the sobriety badge he was now trying to balance.

Before Daisy had time to respond Rube interjected

"Now we have some major business to deal with, big reap, seminar at the airport hotel- now it's not until Thursday, but I want you four to go, it's on group dynamics and office relationships, I think you lot could learn a thing or two"

"What? You're not coming?" George interrupted with notable annoyance. Rube continued as if she hadn't spoken

"I've reserved a couple of rooms and you must be booked in at the hotel by five tonight, here are your tickets and this is our company information. I'll be taking care of the reaps around here while you're gone; I pulled a few strings and have a few people helping me out, here are your post its and I'll see you all here bright and early Saturday morning"

Kiffany walked up to the table notepad poised in her hand and looked at our group expectantly "What can I get for you this afternoon?"

She took their orders and closed her notepad, then looked at Mason, who was still trying to balance the token on its end

"Bollocks" he muttered as it fell again

"Hey, a sobriety badge, congratulations Mason I thought you looked…" Kiffany paused looking at Mason and smiled "better, good on you" she gave him a small pat on the shoulder and returned to the kitchen

"Sobriety eh?" mused Rube "Taking it seriously this time I hope" he added with a hint of concern dashed with a little scepticism.

"Oh pul-ease" Daisy quipped "Mason has never taken anything seriously, come on come clean; you swiped it from your last reap" she smirked, evidently trying to wind him up from Mason's last attack

"I dunno Daisy, Mason looks…well…clean, shaven- like Kiff said, better" Roxy replied "I don't think he swiped the coin. He has been absent for the month and a change of scenery may have given him a little, perspective"

"Thank you my dear Roxy" Mason nodded toward her "it's nice to know there are people that support you- that's the first step you know"

"I thought the first step was admitting you had a problem" Georgia piped up

"Well there is that one, but supportive people are just as important."

"So why aren't you going on this reap with us. How come you get to stay here? It's not fair"

-I realised that the last part came out more as a whine then I had meant it

Georgia looked at Rube for an answer. He put down the brown leather bound note pad and reclined deeper in his chair, took a deep breath and looked at each of them one by one.

"Why peanut, someone has to stay here and collect the souls that pass on here, and if you didn't notice most of the reaps occur on the last day, beside, spend a week with you four, no thankyou I'm going to enjoy my little holiday" Rube paused and opened his notepad and started to deal out the mass of post its in four piles and slid them respectively in front of them.

"Jesus Christ Rube there's like ten each" Roxy said a little bewildered

"How are we supposed to find them all?" George asked

"Well now it's lucky you have been booked to mingle with these people for a whole week _before_ the reap now isn't it?" Rube replied as Georgia sighed and slumped into her chair

"Actually," Rube raised his voice "Kiff, can I get that to go" he stood and shuffled his way out, Daisy and Georgia standing to let him out "Now I expect good behaviour- don't fuck this up" he added with a slight inclination toward Mason, who was still not paying full attention and had resorted to spinning his coin on its end. Rube smacked down hard on the table catching the token, Mason a little shocked now met Rubes eyes

"Wha?"

"I don't want any fuck ups- this applies to you all," he added and turned to make sure they were all watching "no bickering, do your reaps and try not to draw too much attention to yourselves- Roxy I've already organised time off for you and you too peanut, I want to see you all here next week"

- And that was that, Rube had spoken and was gone.

"Well if Rube gets to go I'm going too, cant kept my date waiting, I'll meet you at the hotel tonight" Daisy smiled, retrieved her post it pile and left adding "Oh, Georgia and Mason, do you mind keeping yourself scarce for the rest of the day? James has a magnificent penthouse but you never know where the day will take you"

-Daisy left before either of us could rebut, that woman had perfected the art of conversation manipulation to get her own way.

"I've gotta go too, my week off doesn't start til the end of my shift, I'll see you at the hotel tonight" Roxy picked up the post it's, put on her hat and left. George sat back into the booth opposite Mason, who had finally put his new token away.

"Well now Georgie girl, the day is still young, we have the afternoon off from all jobs, what do you feel like doing" Mason leaned in and put his chin on the table without breaking eye contact, and smiled.

"We could always go back to your flat and, what's your word for it? Oh yeah- shag for the afternoon"

-I tried to keep a straight face more to see his reaction to my outlandish proposition, I wasn't really serious…

" Oh Georgie-girl, my Georgie girl" Mason smiled, and a mischievous glint shone in the light of his eyes "If your offering" he too was finding it hard to keep a straight face, although George could swear a hint of something could be detected, They stared at each other for a moment before getting the giggles.

"Let's go for a drive, we could book in early and use the full facilities of the hotel? Spa, masseur? Seeing as it's an all expenses paid week"

"Oh Georgie, that first proposition seemed a little more, fun, but I think this will have to do" Mason replied with a smile.

*****

-We were booked in to the hotel thankfully Rube had let me keep my real first name a Ms. Georgia Hagen- the integration of my life and death names, and promptly took to abusing the prepaid amenities.

Full body massages, mani/pedi, spa, sauna, rounding it all off with a group meeting in the hotel lounge to touch base

They walked into the lounge and Georgia immediately realised that we were one extra; Daisy had bought her date.

"Everyone, this is James. James this is Roxy, Georgia and Mason; my business colleagues," she paused and turned to him lightly stroking his arm "Why don't you go ahead I'll be up in a minute." James turned and headed toward the elevator, pausing and turning while he waited and gave a shy, soft wave that was reciprocated by Daisy

"Cute boy but my, dumb as two bags of nails; his father owns one of the biggest theatre companies in New York. With any luck I could be transferred back and hit the big time" Daisy sighed and turned back to face us a look of sternness was stitched across her face

"Have you looked through the post its that were handed out earlier? There was an early reap, for tonight, just a heads up. I gotta go I'll see you bright and early in the conference room"

The three remainders looked at each other, Mason and George hurriedly searched through their respective piles.

"You better hope you haven't missed them" Roxy smiled "You two been too busy with the R and R that you forgot the reaping"

"You don't have one?" Mason quickly glanced up before returning his gaze to his pile

"I had one earlier today. I checked my post it's when I got 'em, it was bull-shit I'm lucky I even noticed it; I would have been it some fucking huge shit if I never saw it"

-Oh fuck, I really wasn't in the mood for a post post-mortem reap- once was enough for me

"Bollocks fucking shit, I got a reap in thirty fucking minutes" Mason stood up and ran for the lift chanting "Room 1966" under his breath

"Alright George, I'm going to get some shut eye. It's been a long _fucked_ up day, you will _not_ interrupt or enter my room and if you see Daisy tell her the same." Roxy rose from her seat and walked out of the room

-Fuck, there were only two rooms and Mason had the key to the other room he better have a quick reap, I certainly wasn't in the mood to wait around the lounge til all hours of the night.

Mason's show had disrupted her thoughts and Georgia had momentarily forgot what she was doing, glancing back at the table she saw her post its strewn over the surface of the mahogany surface. She sighed and picked them up one by one and checked the date of each one- sure enough there was one scheduled for tonight at 7:50pm room 2003 a Mr/Mrs/Ms T. Hesburgh III. She casually looked at her watch and back to the post it 80 minutes

-T Hesburgh? That named sounded familiar, but where?

George looked across the lounge and…

-Oh FUCK, fuck, fuck

A tall slender man in his mid twenties casually strolled in to the lounge and headed for the bar

-Fuck T Hesburgh- Thomas Hesburgh- Trip Hensberg- No fucking way

He turned and immediately recognised her. He began to walk over.

-this wasn't happening no fucking way, oh fuck thankyou Rube

He was at her side a smile crept over his face

"Gloria? Is that really you?"

-What the fuck? Gloria? He took my dignity, my pride- even my fucking virginity and he couldn't even remember my fucking name?

"It is, man that night was crazy yeah? I don't think I can go back to Vegas without remembering that night, and that trick you did with your tongue still hasn't been matched

- You're fucking kidding me he doesn't remember me at all! Well no remorse over this sleaze bag he made my job a whole lot easier

"You want to catch up," he paused raising his eyebrows "you know for old times?"

*****

Mason arrived at the door of room 1966 with nine and a half minutes to spare, which he would have known if he were wearing a watch. He knocked on the door, with no answer. He could hear the dull thud of bass creeping up from the crack under the door. Nervously he scanned the hall- empty.

He knocked again, louder with more force. A muffled voice could be heard

-Oh please not a murder, not tonight

The door swung open, a tall thin young man in his early twenties opened the door.

He had greasy shoulder length black hair, his glazed green, bloodshot eyes sat deep in his dark sunken sockets. Acne, ulcers and open sores adorned his pale face and exposed skin; the odd one highlighted by overzealous scratching or picking.

It was clearly visible this guy was a junkie- Meth head from what Mason could figure

"Hi are you Mr. L. Sheppard?"

"Nah man he's in the can- hey are you Johnny? With the weed"

"I'm, ah Mason I work for Johnny- he's in the lounge wants you to meet him there to get the gear. Yeah?"

"Oh right" he swung around and yelled in the direction of the bathroom "Yo Logan, be back in ten" and proceeded down the hall to the elevator

Mason snuck inside the room and took in his surroundings; as far as hotel rooms go it was pretty good. Although the décor was less than desirable and at the moment it was well and truly fucked; completely trashed, dusty pink feature walls were spattered with what Mason thought and hoped were wine, or coffee stains. The only furniture visible in the room was the coffee table scattered with every type of drug paraphernalia imaginable.

Mason walked over to the bathroom a faint whirring sound could be distinguished between the thump of the music coming from the small stereo sitting in the corner. Mason knocked on the bathroom door, with no reply he slowly turned the handle and pushed opened the door and was just in time to see the body of Mr Logan Sheppard drop to the floor seconds later a power drill bounced across the white marble floor and skidded to a halt at Mason's feet.

Mason stood still, shocked at the scene before him. He gingerly stepped over the steadily growing pool of blood that seeped from L. Sheppard's head and took the guys soul.

Without looking back Mason rushed to the hall and down the elevator into the lobby and to the now filling lounge and ordered himself a double shot of whiskey.

-that reap was too fucking close. That was me. I can't handle this right now fuck where's George


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-I don't know why I did it, in my own mind I felt I could recover a little of my lost pride and dignity, maybe I reasoned that he had taken something that I would never regain, and now I could return the favour, an eye for an eye. In the heat of the moment it seemed very reasonable to go through with it, with my body taking control, I suppose I just went along.

- I know I should have done it in the lounge; shaken his hand a "thanks but no thanks" followed by a dismissive smile.

I didn't though; I let my head and heart take the back seat as my body succumbed to my animalistic urges. I was led to his penthouse suite, and obliged as he unbuttoned my shirt and let it drift to the floor. I was in auto pilot; my body knew what to do my hands touched the right places and an obligatory moan was added when needed. I pushed him over to the bed and fell on top of him as I felt my body grind against his.

I was in control, domineering I felt powerful. Strong.

- I popped his soul in the last climatic moment.

Afterwards, he got up and retrieved a nearby bath robe and left the room stating he was getting ice for 'drinks and round two'. Seconds later George heard a crash and thud followed by a bright light that crept through the semi ajar door.

She rose from the bed and collected her discarded clothing,

-The empowerment and dominance I had embodied moments before was slowly ebbing as the reality of the situation set in. In its place a growing knot was clawing its way up my throat, I tried to abate it with a hard swallow, only to find my body had betrayed me; my mouth was dry and the knot was rising, growing with severity spreading to my ears and face.

Georgia dressed quickly and was about to make a dash for the door when she eyed a black leather bound wallet with an insignia embossed on the side . She opened it and swiped the large bundle of cash that occupied its insides.

*****

Georgia arrived in the lounge to find it full; the conference attendees had been booked in and were in party mode. She squeezed her way across the room and fell into an unoccupied barstool, and ordered a double shot of tequila and two vodka tonics for chasers.

Handing over a hundred dollar bill she motioned for the bartender to wait and ordered the same for round two; downing her drinks in three fluid movements.

"Rough day?" the bartender enquired

"You have no idea" she replied shaking her head, motioning for round three

"Rough reap?"

Georgia turned to face the familiar British accent that had appeared to her left, and feigned an unconvincing smile. The knot in her throat had subsided a little with the introduction of some hard liquor, but the pain was still evident on her face.

Mason stood and put his arms around George and kissed her forehead. She could detect the unmistakable faint aroma of whiskey on his breath, she raised her head and met his gaze; a defeated look had spread across his face.

"You too?" Georgie asked unnecessarily- it was evident.

They both sat down and drank in silence; neither one speaking until the bar had become empty again

"I had to reap myself." Mason stated "I mean I know it wasn't really me, me. It was the same thing. The damn junkie put a fucking drill to his head. I didn't think it would affect me; not one reap really has, but I've never seen it before. It was like walking into your own fucking crime scene"

- I knew what he meant, we deal with death everyday and I suppose you build up a tolerance to it, but seeing the exact same circumstances as your own fated death would fuck with anyone's head.

She smiled and gave a sympathetic nod.

"Have you ever had slept with a reap just before you popped their soul" George enquired, not taking her eyes off the straw she was playing with.

Mason stopped and straightened in his chair, sex was one of the topics that was rarely spoken about with Georgia; sure he knew she had had sex, and he guessed it had happened a few times but that topic was usually reserved for Daisy. Georgia looked at Mason expectantly; quite oblivious as to how off guard she had taken him.

"Once, only once. It was for revenge, she was my girlfriend, needless to say it didn't end well. Anyway I received her name on a post it a couple of months later, and thought what better way to get back at her. The thing I didn't take into consideration was that although she was dead she got her lights and I was left here, with nothing" he replied "Why's that? " He asked carefully

Georgia's attention was directed back to the straw, she stuck out her lips, pouting, as if deep in thought.

"I fucked the guy I had to reap tonight. He was the same prick that did a runner the first time I ever had sex. You know what's really fucked up, he didn't even remember me, not a bit, he thought I was some slut from Vegas"

Mason turned to Georgia and draped his arm around her pulling her into tight hug, and kissed her again on the forehead.

"Look guys last drinks it's getting really late my shift is over, another round before I go?"

Georgia looked up at the barman; a tall dark broad shouldered man with green eyes

"Here's 100 bucks, leave the bottle"

"I'm not really…" he trailed off Georgia slid an extra fifty across and he reached under the counter and pulled out a new bottle of whisky, two fresh glasses and took the money.

Mason opened the bottle and poured two overly large drinks, slid one to Georgia and held the other raised in his hand prepared for a toast, Georgia followed suit

"To…" he cocked his head toward George a smile spread across his face "sobriety"

"And celibacy"

They both downed their drinks and poured another

*****

He pinned her against the elevator corner between the back two walls; her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands raked through his hair and caressed his neck and chin. Her lips were so soft but exuded a passionate force, sending a warm shiver down his spine.

His right hand entangled in her long hair, began feeling the contours of her delicate neck, his left began to explore the curves of her thighs, hips and lower back coming to a rest on her ass.

He gave it a gentle squeeze as the doors slid open. She kicked out, releasing him and propelling him out of the elevator. A mischievous smile spread across his face, as she pounced on him.

They burst into the room and made their way to the bed. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled off her shirt to reveal a pink lacy bra. She lowered herself on top of him and slid her body up his torso, so that he could feel the warm soft skin of her torso against his. She kissed him hungrily and ground her pelvis in a slow rhythmic motion against his

"Ooh Mason" She moaned

"Mason"

*****

"MASON, wake the fuck up man, what the hell are you two doing down here, its fucking 4am"

Mason slowly opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings. He slowly rose to his elbows and looked at an irate Roxy, standing next to a hotel security guard

"Thanks I got 'em" she waved to the fat balding security man

She was standing with her hands on her hips, the complementary robe tied loosely around her waist, curlers in her hair and her face smothered in an with an ugly green cream

"I was…hang on" he turned his head from side to side, he was lying on one of the lounges in the lobby, Georgia was reclined with her feet propped up over Masons legs "Roxy, you interrupted the most wonderful dream" Mason yawned and rubbed his eyes

"Mmmhmm, I can see that" Roxy cocked her head and raised her eyebrow motioning with her eyes to Mason's pants, she threw him his jacket and leant over shaking George

"Come on honey wake up"

*****

The four reapers sat in the back row of the large hotel auditorium. It was filled to capacity, with rows and rows of uncomfortable hard plastic seats that were occupied by an array of business and office workers. Situated at the front of the large hall was a stage spanning the width of the room, it was cluttered with pie charts, papers, a projection screen and a small podium.

Behind the podium stood a small, plump middle aged man, George guessed 50 years old. Despite the man's girth the podium dwarfed him and he had to use an old wooden box to stand on to ensure he could be seen. He stepped up and adjusted the microphone, clearing his throat as he di. It was evident that this man was nervous and had little experience with public speaking in front of crowds; his left hand shook slightly as he retrieved a small chequered hankie from his pants pocket and proceeded to mop his brow- accidentally upsetting the painfully obvious toupee that was stuck to his head.

Mason laughed quietly and was about to speak before a stern look from Roxy made him re-evaluate his comment, and kept him quiet.

"Good Morning to all, and welcome to this business and relationship seminar" he began mopping his brow again and absent mindedly adjusting his small thick glasses.

"My name is Peter MacFarlane, and I will be speaking for the remainder of the week"

Georgia flicked through the pile of post its- no P. MacFarlane

"Mine" Mason whispered as Georgia realised her colleagues were scanning their reaps too.

"We will be recessing at 11 am and convening again at 1pm for the afternoon session, the week will involve a number of self help and motivational speeches as well as a few group activities to deal with trust and relationship building" he fixed his glasses again, and shuffled through his notes.

*****

The morning session of the conference was dull and both Mason and George were repeatedly woken by Daisy and Roxy, at 11am they broke for lunch and went to get coffee in a nearby café- a small 50s dinner car. The walls were plastered with memorabilia from the era and a small novelty jukebox sat in the corner. They sat in the furthest booth and ordered coffee; they sat in silence for the first five minutes with Roxy finally breaking the silence

"Are either of you going to tell me why you deemed it necessary to consume two thirds of the hotels alcohol stash last night?"

Georgia and Mason looked at each other and back to Roxy

"Two thirds of their alcohol? Roxy I think your being a little melodramatic two thirds is a lot" Georgia replied yawning settling down into her chair, beside Mason

"Melodramatic my ass, the bar staff said they've never seen anything like it. No one after drinking that much should have been alive to talk about it in the morning; especially a little white girl like you. So much for remaining inconspicuous, they said they'd remember it for the rest of their days" Roxy chided

"They wouldn't happen to be a P. Watson or D. Douglas would they by any chance? 'Cos their remaining days won't be too many" Mason replied with a smirk

"And what happened to the sobriety thing Mason?" Roxy retorted, with a sneer. It was evident Roxy was pissed, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Rube

"I just had a bad reap is all, it threw me"

"Oh please Mason I've known you for 20 god damned years, you haven't let one reap throw you yet"

"If you must know, it was me. I mean the death it was exactly the same as mine, I couldn't deal with it right then and I needed a bit of…" Mason trailed off; Roxy diverted her gaze to Georgia who had drifted off to sleep her head resting on Mason's shoulder.

"I haven't seen her drink that much since that rich prick dumped her, the night she was thrown in the cell at the station"

"Funny that, the name on her post it, happened to be, well him." Mason confided

"Oh poor George, she didn't try to save him did she?" Daisy enquired

Mason scoffed and shook his head "Far from it"

"Oh no she didn't revenge reap did she?"

Mason shrugged and gave a half smile

"I'd prefer it if you talked about me when I'm not here, or not at all thank you" Georgia straightened in her seat without opening her eyes "Or you could ask me directly Daisy" she added

Daisy leant forward over the table and placed her hand over Georgia's "Oh Georgia honey, revenge reaps never work, especially the ones you sleep with; they just remind you that your well," she paused "stuck here"

The waitress came back over and refilled their coffee

"So Mason" Roxy pried "You going to fill us in on the details of that," Roxy cleared her throat "excitingly good dream I interrupted you from in the early hours of this morning?"

"Just an ordinary dream" Mason replied nonplussed

Roxy scoffed "Let up Mason, I know it was a good dream you made it pretty clear, a bit of morning glory? Who were you fucking?"

"No one" Mason answered unconvincingly

"Mason, Mason, Mason. You've never been shy about your sex dreams, quite proud and vocal as I recall, unless it was about someone we know...?" Daisy eyed Mason "It wasn't about me was it? I asked you to keep me out of that head of yours, we may have shared a moment or two in the past but it won't happen again"

"It wasn't you, trust me on that, it was…no one"

"The hell it was, if it wasn't Daisy, the chance of you considering me like that would be slim to none- and I'm guessing it wasn't Rube only leaves..." Roxy paused and both she and Daisy looked at Georgia and back to Mason

"No, no… Mason" Georgia started all eyes were now focused on Mason

Mason squirmed opened his mouth, and shut it again, then slumped in his chair defeated turning to face George with a pleading look on his face" I'm sorry Georgie, you went into such explicit detail last night it sort of, well it kinda, you really revved me up love; it was like free porn I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again" Mason waited for the inevitable response, he braced himself preparing for the very least a slap

"It better not and that's the last time I tell you anything of that nature involving me again"

After a moment Mason perked up relief washed over him and he relaxed. A cheeky smirked drew itself across George's face as she punched Mason's arm

"Ow, that really hurt, and you waited for me to relax, you cheeky little" Mason trailed off rubbing his arm, he looked at George; her lips were pursed and eyebrows raised, Mason raised his hands in surrender "Okay, okay I did deserve it, but only a little" Mason pinched his forefinger and thumb together to emphasise his last words, and smiled.

Roxy and Daisy exchanged looks.

*****

The afternoon session's itinerary was posted on a large whiteboard at the front of the hotel

"Ballroom dancing? What the hell does that have to do with this seminar? "Georgia exclaimed

"Oh look at this Reveal and Reflect, I wonder what sort of revealing that means" Mason and George looked at each other

"We gotta get out of this somehow, there's no way I'm sharing my deepest darkest with you lot" Mason looked back to the board. At the same time Daisy swooped passed

"Even if you did share there's no way I would want to know the perverted inner workings of your mind"

"Hey let off..."

"And here I thought the dancing would get you" Georgia smiled and turned to Mason, who took hold of her hand and twirled her around the lobby dipping her backwards and back up again carefully- yet quite impressively

"I'll have you know Georgie-girl, my dear, that I am quite an accomplished dancer" bowing down while still holding her hand

Daisy and Roxy were both standing a few meters away near the conference room door "Did you see that" Roxy exclaimed stifling a laugh, "first the dream and now the dancing- I swear if he kisses her hand I'm gunna,"

"Oh Roxy don't be such a bitch, its kinda cute; I've never seen him behave that way, goofy cute sure but I don't know he's being…"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, it's kinda sweet"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later the hall was set for 'partnered dancing'

"The key to a successful relationship is knowing when to lead and when to follow, each group split into pairs and get ready to dance. Those that are tapped on the shoulder are leading" the small fat semi bald man seemed to be getting more confident talking in front of the large crowd, Georgia noted that he had began to sweat less.

In the midst of her daydreaming she had realised that Roxy and Daisy had now partnered and left her to dance with Mason.

Mason took Georgia's hand in his and led her towards him, pulling her gently forward he cupped his free hand at the small of her back and glanced down; a smile had spread itself across his face and flicker shone through his eyes. He couldn't help but recall the images of his vivid dream from the previous night. He looked down with the silly grin still plastered on his face, trying to conceal it, but failing miserably. George noticed his emotional mental struggle and laughed

"Don't you dare bank this in your head for round two and get me out of your head now" Georgia exclaimed in mock annoyance, playfully slapping him on the arm

-What was I doing? I was actually entertaining the idea of flirting with Mason; since when did he elect me as his new crush. But he is cute in a scruffy lost puppy sort of way.

At that moment they both turned to their left as a small purple/grey creature skidded across the buffed shiny wooden floor and climbed up the stage. It vaulted over the projection screen and through the curtains. George and Mason looked back at each other, slightly confused. Georgia glanced at Roxy and Daisy- who although both staring at George and Mason failed to notice the graveling that had launched itself through the room

"There's no post its today are there?" Mason asked

"No" George replied slowly, shaking her head

"Hmm must be a big one on Thursday they get like that from time to time, anticipation drives them nuts. Only minor mishaps, no one dies but people can get pretty fucked up"

They continued to dance; rather awkwardly George indeed had the proverbial two left feet and wasn't making the best progress. Instead of the waltz their partnered dance looked like two teenagers at the prom swaying back and forth. George was becoming increasingly aware of the positioning of Mason's left hand, which, over the course of the hour had dropped significantly to now be resting on her ass

"Mason, you realise your cupping my ass?" Georgia asked in a loud whisper, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled and raised his eyebrows and continued to sway back and forth without speaking

When he finally spoke he seemingly had ignored her last comment, making no intentions to move his hand.

"Have you had any ideas how we are going to get ourselves out of the rest of the day's activities?" Mason enquired

-Jesus Christ first the dream now he's copping a feel with no remorse, I don't know if I reprimand him or reciprocate.

Mason had sown the seeds in Georgia's mind

George shook her head clearing her thoughts and looked up to the ceiling. She noticed the stray graveling that sat perched on a fan slightly to the left above their heads that was swaying precariously in its holdings.

She nodded motioning upwards and spun them around so they were positioned below the fan, moving a middle aged couple out of their way. As Mason looked up he caught a glimpse of the graveling as it took one last swing off the fan and jumped disappearing into the air. Mason being distracted didn't notice at the time that the graveling had dislodged the fan as it jumped, sending it hurtling down

-The shit I put up with to get out of group activities, this is gunna hurt

Georgia stood still; bracing herself for the ensuing chaos that was about to unfold

The ceiling fan came down with a loud crash, echoing around the hall. It had landed between Georgia and Mason, dividing them and sending George sprawling on the floor.

"Ow, fuck" Georgia yelped, grabbing her head; the fan had knocked her fairly hard and a small cut was starting to bleed above her hairline

Mason leapt forward to check on Georgia "Bloody hell George, are you okay?" Mason asked panicked

Georgia looked up and gestured towards Mason's leg "Fuck Mason your leg" Georgia exclaimed in a voice only he would here, motioning to his right calf with her eyes

In the commotion, Mason, being concerned for Georgia's welfare had neglected to notice that one of the arms of the fan had come loose and had lodged itself in his leg, before he had time to register it, Roxy swooped over and forcefully pulled it out, she was oblivious to the wincing pain which jolted through him as she did so. Roxy examined the crowd that had now gathered around the trio; thankfully none of the onlookers had noticed Mason's indifference to the large blade that had been hanging from his leg, nor the speed at which he seemed to be recovering. They hadn't seemed to notice he was wounded at all; their full attention had been given to Georgia, whom Roxy had to admit was playing the part of hurt damsel in distress.

Georgia looked up and saw the plump coordinator, Peter MacFarlane pushing his way through the growing crowd, the calm demeanour that he had began to display was gone. He was once again sweating profusely and clutched his small handkerchief tightly in his left hand, wiping his brow more than she thought necessary. He bent to his knees beside Georgia and held out his hand, to touch her shoulder, the same hand that held the sweat hankie

"Oh, Oh, blood, dear are, are, you okay?" he stuttered

-Eww no, no, no. I'll put up with slight concussion but I will not let that, ugh, sweaty rag touch me

Georgia raised her hand to stop him from extending his arm any further

"Mmm, yeah I think so I just need to rest it off I think," Georgia replied as she rose to her elbows. Mason bent forward and helped her up; he staggered a little when he put weight on his injured leg. She rose to her feet and turned to face the small man "I think I just need to go up to my room so I'm ready for tomorrow's activities "she added melodramatically touching a hand to her forehead

Mr. MacFarlane nodded in agreement and glanced at Mason

"I'll take her up make sure she's okay, I should rest my leg as well" he motioned with his head toward his calf; a small patch of blood was starting to spread around the wound that the fan blade had left.

"Oh well my, yes of course" P. MacFarlane dismissed the twosome and turned to survey the damaged fan on the floor

They started to walk out of the hall as the congregation started to disperse, two large men that George had identified earlier as K. Andrews and M. White- two of her hits, started to collect the shattered remains of the fallen fan. Roxy started a trot and caught up with the duo before they had reached the large doors of the hall.

"Don't think I didn't see that, you two are damn lucky no one else saw that. Don't let me catch you two running around that fucking bar later either; people think your seriously injured, stay in that damn room till tomorrow morning even then..." She trailed off shook her head and muttered under her breath as she walked back to rejoin Daisy, who had found a tall, handsome man to consol her.

* * * * *

They rode the elevator in silence Mason observed George who seemed to be caught in her own thoughts

-Fuck me that was a pain in the ass, I'm grateful for the undead metabolism but Christ the pain should at least subside a little quicker.

She rubbed her head and glanced at Mason she was sure he knew she was on a rant in her inner monologue

-And what was that grabbing my ass, although I had to admit, the way in which he fussed over me when he thought I was hurt was sweet, and he isn't the worst guy that that I've taken an interest in...me, he has taken an interest in me

Mason stifled a laugh and shook his head "you okay?"

"Yeah"

"That was a close one Georgie girl, that could have played out a little worse than what it did, our cover may have been blow"

"Yeah but you gotta admit, it was a pretty good excuse to get us out of the seminar, there was no way I wanted to endure the questions that would have been asked at ''Reveal and Reflect' from Daisy and Roxy; mainly from your actions and little performance today"

The elevator opened and they walked to their room, Georgia led the way in and took a few steps, paused and turned to face Mason

- I had to ask him before my nerve failed me completely, Why are you acting like this toward me? Do you like me? It wouldn't be the worst combination in the world, I'm mean we were pretty suited for in other in a lot of ways, we didn't have to put on a bullshit persona and have secret jobs and mysterious absences and.....

"Soooo" Georgia drew out the O as she exhaled, her head was down and she focused on her thumb; picking at the nail. She inhaled sharply and looked up to meet Mason's gaze, he smiled expectantly and waited for her to finish her sentence

-Go say it one word after the other

"So" Mason echoed

"Sooo...I was just" Georgia repeated

-Damn it

"I think we should probably take a look at your leg, that fan blade was in pretty deep"

Georgia signed and slumped a little, turned and walked into the bathroom. Mason smiled and followed limping slightly; he sat on the white marble tiles and propped himself up against the wall and began to rollup the leg of his jeans, inspecting the wound that had began to knit itself back together again before carefully sliding his legs out straight on the floor in front of him. Georgia knelt beside him and began to mop of the dark crimson blood that had congealed on his skin.

"Does it hurt? It looks pretty deep; I think it went all the way through"

"Nah, it's got nothing on a bullet wound"

Georgia rinsed out the cloth and returned to Mason, he motioned for the cloth and took it from her

"Let's take a look at that head" Mason waved his fingers motioning to Georgia to move closer to him.

She slid herself forward and leaned her head close to his. Mason inspected her cut and gently began to clean the blood from her face and hairline. Georgia gazed at him and found she was surprised at how tender his touch was, the way the tip of his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating, made her stomach flutter. She had a sudden strong urge to kiss him.

Mason finished cleaning her head and stroked her hair meeting Georgia's penetrating gaze, he smiled and a flicker of light glistened across his face. His hand rounded the side of her face and softly stroked her chin, a soft smile crossed Georgia's face as she felt a warm glow creep up her cheeks.

Georgia's lips parted slightly, as if breathless as she exhaled lightly. Masons free hand found its way to her shoulder and she obliged as he gently drew her in closer.

Mason leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, tensing slightly, hoping desperately that she would respond in turn. She did. Georgia placed her hands on the back of his neck and head, without breaking away she positioned her body so that she was now facing him, kneeling stradding his legs.

Mason was relieved and relaxed a little, allowing the hand that held her shoulder to follow down the contours of her back and hips.

Georgia let out a soft, near inaudible moan, as she straightened and pulled him forward, removing his jacket and shirt. He felt the soft palms of her hands brush over his arms and torso as she moved them to the small of his back. He let his hands slip under her shirt as he lightly stroked the soft skin of her torso. He lifted her shirt over her head allowing her to break away as she leaned back and take it off, shaking her hair out of her face once it was removed.

He smiled and shook his head not breaking eye contact; Georgia frowned slightly cocking her head to one side

"What's wrong" she enquired slowly

Mason shook his head again and ran his fingers through his hair "Nothing's wrong, trust me." He paused and smiled "I'm fucking stoked that's all" he smiled leant forward and kissed the top of her breast and nuzzled her neck, playfully bit the inside of her ear. He pulled her in close pressing his body against hers and kissed her passionately on the lips. His hands stroked her back holding her in a tight embrace.

They broke away. Smiling at each other

-Oh my god that was amazing I don't want to stop, Georgia, think about this rationally; it's Mason. Mason, you've seen him steal from corpses, and eat used gum from under dinner tables, but...It feels right

"We probably shouldn't..." Georgia's voice drifted off, as she stared into Mason's eyes "rush things too quickly...you know...?"

Mason smiled and nodded "Can we still fool around?"

Georgia laughed and stood up helping Mason to his feet. She ran a finger down his chest and torso and hooked it around the button of his jeans looking into his eyes. Pulling on his pants she drew him closer to her and she leant forward and kissed him, before releasing his pants and bending down to retrieve her shirt. She pulled it back on and began to walk out the door leaving Mason frozen to the spot

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"We'll see"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

George walked to the bed and laid down, looking at the ceiling

-Mason, Georgia, what are you doing. On paper it makes sense, I can be myself with him, he knows me for me; there are a very limited amount of those people in my life. And I don't have to dodge the whole 'I take souls for a living thing' I just never thought that I'd end up with Mason of all people, he'd never seemed interested in me, you know 'that' way. He had always looked out for me and, well come to think of it he hadn't liked any of the guys that I'd been with.

-I started to wish that I had a best friend to confide in, you know like those girls that hang in those oh so elite groups at school that passed notes and sent texts, you know the ones 'oh my god, Jimmy asked you out? Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod Jimmy is sooo hot, or eww Jimmy nonono, go for Tommy instead…'

Georgia was so pre occupied with her internal rant she hadn't noticed that Mason had laid on the bed next to her, on his side with his head perched on his arm.

"You know Georgie girl, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness; even if it is in your head, something on your mind?"

Georgia, startled rolled to face Mason

"I am…I don't know it's just…"

Mason rolled onto his other side and fetched a deck of cards out of the bedside table, he rolled back and faced Georgia one again

"Right I have an idea. I'll cut the deck if it's a heart or a spade, I ask you a question and you must answer truthfully, yeah? And if it's a diamond or a club you ask me a question and I'll answer. You in?" Mason smiled and looked and George

"Okay…"

Mason cut the deck and held it up to face Georgia- 9 of Clubs

"Ahha, clubs," Georgia paused thinking of a good opening question she didn't want to start off too quickly "hmm, where did you learn to dance, was it for a girl"

Mason raised his eyebrows, laughed and nodded, Georgia noted a hint of sadness in his eyes "Yes it was a girl, and she was beautiful; although not as gorgeous as you…it was my mum, for ten years every Thursday afternoon I had to take her to ballroom dancing. I hated it, dreaded it even; was one of the things I missed most about my life though. Okay, your turn"

Georgia cut the deck in half and drew the ace of hearts

"Hmmm, anything I ask you have to answer truthfully? Ok here we go, oh I got one: Why, did you kiss me?"

Georgia scoffed "that's not fair; that's what I was going to ask you"

A playful smiled spread across Masons face "I know, but you would have chickened out again"

"What do you mean again?"

"You were going to ask me earlier, when we first got back to the room about the whole dream and dancing thing; I could tell, but you woosed out, and you did it again just now…" Mason looked at Georgia and smiled, which was reciprocated with a pout, Mason drew a deep breath and continued

"I have wanted to do it for a while, but didn't have the balls to act on it; to tell you the truth I was scared shitless you were going to slap me and storm out the bloody room. I don't know why or when but I know I wanted it to happen. I suppose I put it off so long because you were quite young, even now it's hard to remember that you're nearly 22, not the eternal 18 your features portray. Plus, you also let me cop a feel in front of all those people…"

"I almost slapped you for that one"

"Sure you lapped it up I could tell"

Georgia stacked the cards together and laid on her back, cutting the cards again, without showing Mason put them back together again

"You want to kiss me again?"

Mason sat up and lay over Georgia, bringing his face close to hers, grazing her lips with his "Why? Do you want to kiss me?" he purred

"Maybe…"

"Hmm well" Mason moved his arm stroking Georgia down her breast and down to her hips. He sat up straight " Nah" he smiled, Georgia flicked the cards, sending them flying into the air and grabbed Mason's neck bringing him into her and kissed him. He carefully positioned himself on top and moved his free hand under her shirt caressing her breast and torso.

Georgia ran her fingers down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt him harden as he slowly ground his pelvis against her, slowly kissing her chest and neck

- Oh my god, I want you so bad right now I…

Georgia and Mason didn't hear the sound of the key card slipping into the lock. Or the sound as the handle was turned and the door pushed opened, the first sign of an onlooker they received was Daisy's astonished cry

"MASON! Oh my god, Georgia?" Daisy retreated quickly out the door and held it semi ajar

"Oh Jesus, Daisy, have you heard of fucking knocking"

Mason looked down at Georgia as he smiled and shrugged. He climbed off Georgia and stood adjusting his jeans

Daisy cleared her throat and spoke through the door

"Roxy needs to see all of us in the restaurant a call from Rube or something it's important, bring the post its; I'll tell her you'll both be ready in let say five minutes?"

Daisy leaned back against the corridor wall, next to the door. She held her left hand against her chest and brought her right up to cover her mouth. A stunned smile crossed her face and her eyes drew themselves to the ceiling. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Oh my god" she mouthed silently as she turned to her side attempting to peer through the door, and was met with Georgia.

"Daisy," Georgia trailed off.

She raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out, and then nervously tugged at her t-shirt. Georgia looked at Daisy unsure of what to say.

"Georgia, were you and Mason...I mean...I didn't just walk in on you two," Daisy raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows suggestively "you know" she added

"What no. No we weren't "Georgia shook her head "We, it was just..."Georgia trailed off, clearly unsure of what exactly was happening between them

"It was just, some heavy petting?" Daisy suggested seductively, she smiled and touched Georgia's shoulder

-Heavy Petting? I never really understood that term in relationship to sex_; Heavy Petting_ it sounded like foreplay for bestiality participants

"Look Daisy, can you not tell anyone what you saw"

"By anyone I'm assuming you mean Roxy and Rube, right?"

Georgia pursed her lips and nodded

"At least not yet, we, I, need to know what's going on first, please" Georgia looked into Daisy's eyes pleading

Daisy paused, and straightened herself inhaling as she did "Fine, I won't say anything, but" Daisy raised her hand pointing to Georgia then to the door "If I catch you two again"

Mason opened the door and joined the two girls, standing behind Georgia in the doorway. He leant against it, his right hand raised above his head holding the top of the doorframe, his left hand in his pocket.

"Did you hear that Mason, I won't tell Roxy or Rube about this little tryst, as long as I don't see anything else; you have to be more careful if you're going to keep it a secret and fool around like this; what would you have done if it had been Roxy"

"Well Dais, there isn't much we could have done, the only difference is that we'd be pleading with her to keep it quiet instead of you" Mason replied matter of factly

"Oh Mason don't be such a smart ass- and for Christs sake put on a damn shirt, Roxy is expecting us; there's been a major fuck up"

Mason shrugged and stood up straight, and turned patting Georgia on the ass as he did

"HEY, what did I just say?" Daisy cried looking scornfully at Georgia, who in return shrugged

Without turning Mason raised his hands in surrender


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What do you mean the reap is off?" Georgia cried

"I don't think I can say it any clearer, the…reap…is…off" Roxy paused between her last four words, striking the dinner table with the back of her hand with each word for added emphasis.

They were sitting in the far booth of the deserted 50's cafe.

"But that doesn't make sense they had appointments. How do you know it's off, where's Rube?"

"I don't know Georgia; he called me on the cell he gave me before we left"

"Wait just a minute, so I'm hearing correctly," Mason paused leaning slightly over the table "Rube gave you a mobile phone? Why didn't I get a bloody phone? Daisy did you get a phone, Georgie?"

"Shut the fuck up Mason this is serious" Roxy snapped, clearly annoyed

Mason opened his mouth to speak and glanced at George who quickly shook her head. Mason slumped back and reclined into the red laminate booth seat.

"The reap is off, I don't know why" she added looking at Georgia "but as far as I know it had something to do with a rouge graveling and a ceiling fan…" she eyed Mason and Georgia "you're little stunt earlier prevented the deaths of two of the seminar attendees; the injuries you two sustained would have been fatal to a normal person. There wasn't any post it's so if you didn't move them I don't know what would have happened. Anyway, the hotel has closed fearing they'll get sued and the seminar has been cut short; the fan stunt coupled with two deaths, one a prominent figure in the community has got the owner scared."

"So what does that mean for us" Georgia enquired trying to look at Rube's notepad that was placed open in front of Roxy

"For starters throw out your current post it's they've all gone home, and are now invalid. There are a few reaps to do; staff from the hotel so they'll be wearing nametags. The only info I got besides the usual is that they all work in the lobby and bar areas- that's where they'll all be, you have an hour" Roxy concluded dismissively.

Daisy, Mason and Georgia took their respective post it and stood to leave

"George, Mason I want to talk to you both before you go, Daisy find you reap and pack your shit together were leaving tonight"

Daisy slid out of the booth, stood and looked at Georgia and Mason before turning and leaving

Mason turned his face to Georgia and raised his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth curving up giving her a half smile.

"Is there a problem Roxy?" Georgia asked slowly

"You're damn right there's a problem a fucking graveling making more work for me 'cos it could find the fucking patience to wait a couple of fucking days"

Roxy paused and ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled loudly

"Look I just want to know what you two are up to, I told Rube I'd keep you both; keep you out of trouble. So far you two drank the bar dry and drew major attention to your selves in a crowded pubic area. Not to mention that display this morning, Mason what the fuck was up with that?"

"I have no idea what you mean Roxy" Mason replied a little uneasily. Georgia felt him tense slightly beside her. He lightly stroked the outside of her thigh with the back of his fingers under the table

"Mason, cut the shit. The dream, the swooning and dancing, you've been making eyes at Georgia all week. What is going on between you two?" Roxy moved her head, looking from George to Mason

A silence sunk over them, no one spoke or moved. Roxy shrugged and slid out of the seat

"Fine, I'll ask Daisy that girl loves to gossip and I got a feeling she knows something" Roxy turned

"Wait, Roxy, I've just been mucking round yeah, all in good fun ha-ha?"

"Mason you weren't mucking around; you can't act that well"

"Fine," Mason paused and looked at Georgia an back to Roxy "look I, I don't exactly know what's going on I...Please don't tell Rube about anything; the dream the bloody swooning he'll fucking castrate me, you know what he's like with George."

Roxy paused and smiled sympathetically "Maybe I was overreacting, I haven't seen you do anything, especially you stroking her leg just now, but I won't lie to Rube; neither will Daisy. Just leave the affectionate public displays to a minimum. I don't want to know about it," She put a twenty on the table "Daisy and I are going in my car Rube wants everyone at the waffle house in the morning, it might be too late for me to drive across town to drop Daisy off tonight, so you might want to get the key off her soon, since you'll have the house to yourselves. Do your reaps I'll see you in the morning"

Roxy walked out of the diner thanking the waitress on the way out

"I'm not quite sure but I think that was Roxy's way of giving a blessing, and how did she know that I was touching your leg under the table"

"We're busted; you think they will tell Rube?

"God I hope not, hopefully Daisy won't tell him what she saw, I'd rather him think I was copping a feel instead of a snog"

"It was a bit more than a snog, if she'd been five minutes later I think me may have been…"

Mason raised his eyebrows and looked at Georgia a beaming smile crept up his face "Are you saying you, Ms I want to go slow, would have shagged me?"

"Aren't we cocky" Georgia smiled and leaned into him kissing his lips "let's get this reap over and go home"

* * * * *

"Why do I get two post it's; you girls only get one? This is Roxy's way of torture it is, she starts off slow: an extra post it, the next thing you know she has my arse at the station with my testicles in a vice- she wants me to crack. This is her way of punishing me for not confessing, and asking her to keep secrets from Rube."

George glanced at Mason and smiled. She retrieved her post it and looked at her watch; 8:30 twenty minutes till show time. She studied her post it P. MacFarlane

- Peter MacFarlane, the sweaty little bald man from the seminar? Roxy said they all went home...

"So who do you have" Georgia glanced at the post its Mason held in his hands

"K. Ammos, and a D. Lennings; front foyer"

They came to a halt at the entrance of the near abandoned hotel, Georgia looked up at the floors above; most of the lights were out, the only signs of life were coming from the ground floor where the hotel's staff were walking back and forward in the lobby.

As they were about to enter a movement in the shadows drew their attention. Mason turned and saw a tall thin man lighting a match; shielding it from the wind and carefully lighting a cigarette. The man turned and slowly began to approach them. Mason caught sight of the gold name badge that was attached to his red vest, it flashed in the light revealing his name 'Kenny'. Mason glanced quickly at his post it, as a light gust of wind pushed around them carrying with it a wisp of the smoke streaming out of the cigarette, the faint sweet aroma of pot made its way to Mason's nose. Mason perked up and stepped toward Kenny

"Kenny, mate. You wouldn't happen to be Kenny Ammos by any chance?" Kenny nodded suspiciously "I was told by one of the barmen that you could help me out with a bit of a problem, you see I am booked to fly out in a few hours but I've run out of pot and see.."

"Sorry man I'm out I got some at home though; you're gunna have to wait til my shifts over..."

"Thanks mate," Mason extended his hand "Mason" Kenny took Mason's outstretched hand and shook it, Mason took his soul and patted him on the back "On second thoughts I probably won't have time, my flights at ten"

Kenny shrugged and turned walking to the kerb

"One down" Mason whispered to George "You spotted your target yet?"

"No, I think there may have been a mix up, my guy shouldn't be here"

They walked into the lobby and found Mason's last reap, and sat on one of the lounges waiting to find P. MacFarlane

"What's your guess" Georgia asked as she yawned and rested her head on Mason's shoulder

Mason draped his arm around her shoulders and surveyed the room, from the corner of his eye he saw a graveling jump from the large chandelier that hung in the foyer.

"Chandelier crashes to the floor sending crystal shards everywhere, slicing open our hits"

Georgia followed Mason's line of sight then scanned the room again. Her attention was diverted to the elevator doors that slid open to reveal Peter Macfarlane. She quickly jumped up and paced over to him narrowly missing him as she brushed his back. She could hear him muttering angrily under his breath. She walked back to Mason and returned to her seat, glancing back at the door which Mr Macfarlane had exited

"I think he's gunna flip out, I think that man has snapped"

Georgia put her head back on Mason's shoulder and he absentmindedly stroked his finger up, and down the back of her neck. They saw Roxy and Daisy standing outside talking peering every now and then into the reception area.

A few moments passed and a screech of tyres could be heard. A set of car headlights lit up the darkened street outside as a car spun its wheels lining up the front doors of the hotel. The driver revved the engine and took off at full speed.

K. Ammos stood frozen to the spot, directly in the pathway of the speeding car. Georgia noted that the remaining staff; their reaps, had also froze. The car hurtled over the small garden at the front of the entrance and ploughed through Kenny; launching him across the bonnet and over the roof of the car.

Undeterred the driver pressed on and crashed through the large glass doors into the lobby, collecting two bodies as it went. The car was finally stopped by the front desk as it rammed into it squashing the receptionist that had stood behind it.

The car engine coughed and died. The driver opened the door and got out screaming incoherently. The only words that could be distinguished were "seminar and relationships"

In the commotion Mr P. Macfarlane neglected to notice the large chandelier swinging dangerously above him. Nor did he hear the creak and moan of the ceiling as the chandelier slipped a few inches, sending down a light shower of plaster that drifted down lightly landing on Peter's bald head and shoulders. He stopped shouting and brushed the plaster dust off; slowly glancing up.

With a final exhaustive moan the ceiling gave way and the large crystal chandelier plunged down crushing him, sending a light spray of blood around the room, covering the walls in a fine mist.

Georgia and Mason looked at the devastation that surrounded them

"We were both right" Mason stated as he glance up at the bevy of souls walking around the damaged room. He stood motioning for the souls to follow him

"If I could have you attention please. I regretfully inform you all that you are dead, blame him" Mason added pointing to a confused Peter MacFarlane " Now, if you would follow me your lights will be along promptly and we'll have you on your way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are we doing?" Georgia paused and gazed into Mason's eyes "I mean what is this, a bit of fun or what. We have to see each other every day; we live together, we work together; I don't want things to get weird. I'm not trying to put pressure on, I just want to get an idea of where this is heading. I haven't had the best track record with relationships, well come to think of it, I have no track record with relationships; dying sort of made sure of that. Rube is always telling us not to date the living, but he never said anything about reapers or the undead " Georgia realised she was rambling and stopped talking

Mason smiled and looked down at his feet. He was sitting on the sofa in the lounge room opposite Georgia. She was sitting facing him, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them against her chest. She had her chin propped against her knees and eyed him expectantly, waiting for his answer; her lips were parted slightly; drawn into a breathless pout.

He understood her concerns; relationships were hard when you were dead. He'd only had one lasting relationship with a mortal since he'd joined the ranks of the undead, and it didn't end so great; she had found out the true reasons for his constant absences and close proximity to most of the deaths in the town and was scared off. The rest of the relationships he'd had over the years were of the one night variety. He'd never had a relationship with a reaper, and never been given any advice on one. He knew his feelings were genuine and he didn't want to stop things with George- quite the opposite.

Mason straightened a little and inhaled "I think your gorgeous George, I don't know what to say; I haven't felt like this about anyone for a long time. I haven't been with a reaper before, I don't care what Rube says or does I want to see where this goes; take things as they come" Mason finished, extending his hand and brushing a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Georgia's face

"You think I'm gorgeous?" she replied, a cheeky grin spread across her face

"Your just fishing for compliments aren't you?" he chuckled "what do you want to do?"

Georgia paused and thought

-Kiss you

She leant forward onto all fours and moved her head in close lightly kissing Mason on the lips. Mason leaned back and they repositioned themselves so that they were reclined on the lounge; Georgia on top, she gently rubbed her body up Mason's chest. Mason reached up and lightly pushed up Georgia's shirt, motioning for her to take it off. She leaned back and balanced on her knees as she removed it, carefully pulling Mason up by the front of his shirt she helped slide it over his head and lowered herself back on top of him.

Mason's hands found their way to the clasp of George's bra and effortlessly unhooked it. Mason could feel Georgia's smile as she removed it and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Mason allowed his hands to explore George's semi naked body, rounding the contours of her soft supple breasts.

Georgia moved her hands over Mason's bare chest tracing the outline of his pectoral and abdominal muscles, until they stopped at the button of his jeans; flicking it open in a swift motion. She broke away and raised her head slightly glancing around the room

Mason looked up at her "what's wrong?" he inquired

"Nothing I'm just making sure no one is going to bust in again" she chuckled and lowered her head back down kissing Mason's neck

******

Georgia woke several hours later as the sun had begun to make the first of the morning glow appear in the sky. Her eyes fluttered open and she remembered the night before a smile crept its way across her face. She and Mason were still lying on the sofa; she looked up and propped her head up on Mason's chest to see Mason face. His eyes were still closed, but a smile had started to make its way across his face. He sighed and without opening his eyes spoke

"Morning Georgie-girl" his hand slid up the side of her body, sending a warm shiver through her, she snuggled into him

"Morning" she stretched slightly and began to sit up, taking the small blanket that had been covering them with her

Mason half opened his eyes "Oi, don't take that"

Georgia laughed and threw him his jeans, standing and wrapping the blanket around her and bent down to kiss him.

"I gotta have a shower and get dressed; Daisy'll be home soon and there's no way she'll keep quiet if she finds us like this"

Georgia turned and picked up her scattered clothing off the ground, then made her way up the stairs. Mason shrugged and pulled on his pants

****

George, Mason and Daisy were the last to arrive at the waffle house, twenty minutes after they're arranged. Due to Daisy needing an extra long shower to ease her cramped neck; an injury she sustained from having to sleep on Roxy's fold out sofa.

The three of them slid into the unoccupied seat of their usual booth across from Rube and Roxy, as Kiffany strolled over and took their orders and returned to the kitchen.

"So the reap went well?" Rube inquired taking a long sip of his coffee, and peering over the rim at the crew. "After the graveling incident I mean."

"Yeah, great. A fat, little bald man went nuts and ploughed his '53 Cadillac Eldorado through the front doors of the hotel." Roxy replied feigning amusement

"Ohh, shame beautiful car" Rube replied. He glanced at Daisy who was rubbing her neck "What's wrong princess, sleep wrong"

"I wouldn't call that sleep, Roxy's lounge is horrid, it was soo uncomfortable" Daisy replied

Rube frowned and looked at Roxy, and back to Daisy. Mason and George exchanged glances

"What was wrong with your bed? Roxy doesn't usually play sleep over's with anyone"

"I got a lift home with Roxy from the hotel; Mason and George stayed back to take care of the souls; we had a few stragglers. It was too late and Roxy was too tired to drive me home once we were back in town."

Rube cleared his throat and studied the four reapers, coming to a halt on Mason

Mason stiffened slightly and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up a little

"Right girls," Rube whistled through his teeth and pointed to the far side of the restaurant "Scoot, I want to talk to Mason"

The girls stood and moved tables, Georgia stood reluctantly.

"You too Georgia" Rube added

-Fuck we're boned.

Mason slouched into the corner of the booth bringing one of his legs up onto the chair. He avoided Rube's stare and bit the back of his thumb nail nervously.

"Something you want to tell me Mason?"

Mason shook his head defiantly "Nothing"

"Mason cut the shit, Roxy filled me in"

"Bloody- hell, I knew I should have bribed her..." He trailed off and glanced sideways at Rube. Mason sighed and sat up straight in his chair facing Rube "What did she say exactly" he enquired cautiously

"She mentioned an incident involving you and George and a ceiling fan,"

"That was actually Georgie's idea, she saw the graveling and moved us under the fan, I " Mason cut in. Rube raised his eyebrows and Mason became silent and Rube continued

"She also informed me on the little drinking spree you pair partook in; and the reasons why." Rube stopped and Mason glanced up at Rube a Flicker of relief spread across Mason's face

"Is that it; that's all she said?"

"Oh, there was a little dream" Rube added

"Oh fuck"

"Mmmm, Fuck. So what's going on Mason?"

"What do you know" Mason eyed him suspiciously, trying desperately to see through Rube's icy poker face

"Not as much as I should apparently. I know you've made it pretty obvious your pursuing young Georgia, and Daisy caught you two in the hotel room"

"We just kissed, honest" Mason looked into Rube's eyes, then starred down at the laminated table and ran his fingers through his short dark hair and sighed" Okay Rube let me have it; just get it over with" Mason added defeated "Tell me to wake up, that I'm a complete fuck up, I'm not good enough blah, blah, blah. I shouldn't get involved with fellow reapers, keep my mind on the job" Mason stopped and waited

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of telling yourself off."

Mason glanced up to meet Rube's face "Wha? Why aren't you, how come? Rube what's going on, why aren't you, you know, blowing a gasket or something. Aren't you mad? I mean you're always telling us, well George specifically, not to date, but"

"Oh I'm mad, Mason; I just said you were doing a good job of verbally punishing yourself. I don't want you running around, getting blind rotten, and passed out drunk with George. I'd rather you keep her out of your head during your resting periods. And, I sure as shit don't want you two going together or stepping out, whatever you call it"

Mason chuckled "Stepping out, ol'right grandpa, you mean shagging?" he asked

"Fucking, Shagging" Rube raised his voice a little, mocking Mason's accent as he spoke his last two words. "Do you have to be such a smart ass all the time; I don't want you fucking her okay?"

"What about dating then, you know proper like?"

"Dating, like a relationship? Please Mason you've never lasted more than the night with a woman, as soon as its morning your gone, beside I don't want you two together, it fucks with the balance of the group, you gotta keep your minds on the reaps." Rube exhaled deeply and handed a post it to Mason, waving him dismissively "go get Georgia" he added

Mason walked over to the girls booth and leaned down over the table when he got there facing Roxy and Daisy. He shook his head, pursed his lips as he clenched his jaw. He raised one hand and pointed at Roxy.

"You fucking swore you wouldn't tell Rube" he said through gritted teeth

"No, I didn't. I said I wouldn't lie to him. He asked what happened; I told him."

"Wow, Roxy" he paused "Couldn't you just, I don't know, not tell him everything"

"You know what it's like talking to him, Mase. The man's like fucking Yoda; Jedi mind shit"

"George he wants to see you" Mason said defeated

As if to back up Mason Rube peered over his booth and waved his fingers "Georgia now please"

-Shit I'm in trouble; he never calls me Georgia, never to me anyway its usually peanut, or my girl.

George slid into the vacant seat opposite Rube. A stony silence closed in on them as she waited for Rube to speak.

"Georgia," he began.

She leant forward slightly and waited for him to continue; fairly certain he was building up for a big one

"For once your incessant need to protect the living has paid off. You actually prevented the deaths of that couple who weren't fated to die; at that time"

Georgia glanced up and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips

Rube' face grew stern "Don't make it a fucking habit. I don't know what that fucker was up to but we work for _them_. You got that? Our job is to clean up their mess; not play hero and try and save anyone"

Georgia nodded and Rube exhaled deeply, settling deeper into his chair

"Georgia, I don't think that" Rube started

George interrupted him "Why are you calling me that; Georgia?" she enquired

"That's your name isn't it? It's what everyone calls you"

"George actually, unless I'm at work then its Millie. You never call me by my name, it's always peanut"

"Well, George, I guess I'm beginning to see that you're a big girl now, you can take care of yourself; make your own decisions, you can do, and see whoever you want " Rube concluded with a sad smile

-Oh man that's just like when you fucked up as a kid and your parents would sit you down and say "Georgia, we're not angry; we're just disappointed"

-It was the first time I truly looked at Rube; he was hurt his cold and stern misdemeanour was gone. He had lost something; more to the point he had lost something in me. I was no longer his little peanut anymore.  
It made me remember the time that I had gone to see my dad after a lecture I attended with Charlotte and the look on his face as he recalled the day that he had lost _his_ Georgia. The sadness in his eyes was now mirrored back at me through Rube's.

-But I guess that's just how life; or death in my case goes. Everyone grows and changes whether their alive or undead and move on to bigger and better; or at least different things. I know our group was changing, taking things as they came, dealing with the consequences later. I knew I had a long way to go; and thanks to my current situation I would be around for a very long time to learn from my mistakes and actions, taking each week as it came.

-I suppose my life, or death, lesson I'd learnt for the week was not to expect the week to carry out like normal; just because it started with an average mundane morning. You never know what might be around the corner

The end....

Story continues with Untitled #2: You win some, You lose some


End file.
